xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Orion Empire
Who's the Friend and Who's the Enemy? Channeled material has often told us that the cradle of mankind stood in the constellation of Lyra. This seems to hold water when we are talking about the human template; it was apparently in Lyra the humanoid template was first tried with success. There have been many civilizations on Earth before Homo sapiens came into existence, 250,000-300,000 years ago, and the Vegans at one time, once they became Founders, helped creating earlier civilizations on Earth which did have the Lyran, humanoid template as part of their DNA. As civilizations rose and fell on Earth, mankind eventually was created by mixing DNA from different star races and a previously existing humanoid species who was being part of an Experiment to create a Living Library on Earth. This Experiment, however, was interrupted when the Sirian Lords(The ones led by Enlil) landed on Earth half a million years ago, and things changed drastically on the planet after that. But who was behind the Experiment with the Living Library? those who instigated the Living Library came from the Orion Empire(led by the Anunnaki). This may come as a shock to many, because the Aryans (plural of Aryan, which signifies beings living in the Orion Empire) have quite a bad reputation here on Earth. There are star races from the Orion constellation who have a violent past, so some of the bad reputation may be justified, but we also need to keep in mind who are in charge of this planet and have been for the last hundreds of thousands of years. Aryans have a matriarchal view on cosmos, while the Sirians have a patriarchal one. This has been proven beyond doubt in metaphysics; no one doubts anymore that the Orion Queen's are embracing the Divine Feminine and that the Sirians are Patriarchs; we only have to go to the Bible to find that out, and if we want to use metaphysical evidence, we have almost all channeled material and Sitchin's books to refer to. The question is, why exactly is there such a tension between the matriarchs and the patriarchs? Why have so many people died in the struggle between these polarities? Don't we smell a bigger story behind that? The Sirians(the ones led by Enlil) have a strong interest in keeping us in the dark regarding the feminine side of life, and therefore we can expect that information coming from them are mainly with the purpose to deceive or mislead. It is quite commonly accepted by now that beings from the Sirian Empire/Draconian Empire were the ones who created us as a slave race in a distant past and are influencing our daily life up until this day, and the Sumerian cuneiform proves this as well. But if the Aryans are as bad as some people say, where are they? Why aren't they here, manipulating us, instead of, or together with, the Sirians? Most also agree that the Orion Queen's are powerful and a deadly threat to the Sirians, so why doesn't she and her people invade, throw out the Sirians and take over, or chase the Sirians away and become our new slave owners? They must have the power to do so, one would think? So, we know from Sitchin, LPG-C, the Pleiadians, and personal encounters (to name a few) that the Men of Power, the Patriarchs, are basing their ideas from some of the Lords of Sirius(the ones ruled by Enlil). Now, evidence shows that a faction of the Sirians in fact never left and has been running the show behind the scenes up to present day, which then puts the puzzle pieces together and the whole thing makes sense. We hear from different sources that Orion is where the Divine Feminine is most prominent; and that exact information about the Feminine is what is being suppressed here on Earth. A Reptilian 'Bee Hive' Society Old legends and myths are telling us that the Orion Constellation is the 'Center of the Universe'; the place where stars were born. It's also one of the oldest and easiest to pick out. In Greek mythology, Orion is known as the 'Great Hunter' and depicted as a male entity, which is symbolizing the ferocious male Aryan defenders of the Empire. In Aryan language these warriors are called MAKH warriors, according to Morning Sky's research. The star Bellatrix (gamma Orionis), means 'female warrior' and is referring to the mythology about the giant Amazon female warriors who could defeat almost any enemy. Orion was also the son of Poseidon, and we know that Poseidon is the Greek name for Ea, or the EN.KI (Enki, EN.KE), whose father, a Sirian King of highest rank (number 60 in the Sumerian Pantheon ranking system), married the Orion Queen. According to Sitchin and the Sirian Lords, this Sirians King's name is AN, or ANU. The Hunter's dogs, Sirius (Canis Major) and Procyon and Gomeisa (Canis Minor) are following at Orions heals. The latter are representing the Sirians, a wolven/reptilian species (= dog race, = dog star), once being 'Advanced Guards' for the Orion Queen, of what the Aryans call The Mother's Court, referring to the Mother Goddess; thus working for the matriarchs. Orion consists of stars ten times farther away Sirius, and are dispersed over a large volume of space. Numerous Gina'abul races colonies are found in the region, strongly allied and mixed with humanoid beings native to the area. Together they have created a hybrid race. Among some reptilian races in the Universe, the females lay eggs, which then may, or may not be fertilized. In the bee society, the Queen only mates once and carries the seed from the male inside her which can then be used to fertilize all eggs she ever lays. But moreover, some eggs she lays are never fertilized. These eggs develop and become the drones - male bees exclusively - while the fertilized eggs always become females. This is particularly interesting because the original Reptilian Aryan species has often been thought of as a 'bee hive society'. Researchers have described them as having the Orion Queen in the middle and the rest of the societal structure circling around her. When researching this species it comes to mind that they are not only reptilian but most probably have an insect-like ancestry as well, at least if we are to believe the symbolism the Aryan have left behind here on Earth. we can also see this if we read Robert Morning Sky's earlier work, such as Eden, Atlantis and the UFO Myth from the early 1990s. There he is telling us exactly the same thing about how the Orion Queen chooses whether her offspring is going to be a male or a female by either fertilizing or not fertilizing her eggs. Only the unfertilized eggs become males. Morning Sky's research led him to the conclusion that in Orion things are centered on the females, whom are the nurturing aspect of life, while the males are the protectors of the females, also being hunters and warriors. From what it looks like the Universe is protecting the feminine aspect of reality, and the Aryan race may have taken that aspect to heart and created their lives around it; or perhaps it was the other way around - once upon a time, when the Universe was young, this 'bee hive' reptilian/insectoid race was created to be the guardians of the Divine Feminine? This could make sense, as so many sources are telling us that the Orion Queen and her people are perhaps one of the oldest star races in the Universe. Once we realize that the Universe is feminine in its essence, then that would make even more sense. The rest after that are just complications of an easy original concept, created by the Goddess to protect her own energy before the 'game' which we call 'life' continued elsewhere in the Universe. This would also explain the constellation of Orion being the male Hunter; the protector of the Feminine, with his 'club' always being ready to defend the Goddess and her female representatives of the Orion Empire. But there is more to the story - much more! As we've mentioned before, the star Bellatrix is also called the Amazon Star, referring to the mythological Amazon warriors, who were all giant females, ferocious in battle and feared by all male warriors, no matter how skilled. This indicates that the females of Orion may be the superior ones on the battlefield if push comes to shove. But let us go back to discussing bees. If we are thinking of the Aryans in terms of bees, who have been using the bee symbol here on Earth and even embraced it as their emblem. Many researchers have claimed that the Royal Families of the world are descendents of alien beings, especially the Merovingians and those who preceded them. We know for a fact that their emblem was the bee, and the Aryan society is the only alien society we know of that is connected with bees and bee hives, so it would perhaps be a qualified guess to say that the Merovingians have something to do with Orion. In recent time, Napoleon revived the bee as an emblem for royalty, and because the Swedish Royal Family are descendents of the Napoleon bloodline, they use the bees as well - their emblem being three crowns. But there are also other potential connections between Orion and bees that we can find with a little research. The old Mayans, for example, the ones who created the old Mayan calendar, honored Ah-Muzen-Cab, a god of bee and honey. Same thing in the ancient Near East and the Aegean cultures, the bees were highly respected and sacred, just like they were in Egypt in ancient times. The bee was also an emblem of Potnia (ancient Greece), the Minoan-Mycenaen "Mistress", also referred to as The Pure Mother Bee. Moreover, Priestesses worshipping Artemis and Demeter were called 'Bees', and now we have a direct connection with Orion. Artemis was by many considered the Goddess, and Orion (the male Hunter), was Artemis' hunting companion. In Artemis we have our most renowned bee patroness. As the goddess of nature and the hunt, forests, hills, rocks and rivers, she oversaw the home territory of wild bees. A particularly fascinating part of her history is her temple community, in Ionia, at Ephesus, today’s Turkey. Some believe it was a matriarchal community of beekeeping priestesses that worshiped Artemis. In her Ephesus form, she’s depicted covered in breast or egg-like carvings, that for a beekeeper, can only resemble the cells queen bees are born from in the hive. A very old, sacred site had been found, either in South or East Turkey, hidden under layers of sand, which was intentionally used as a conservation method, as it seems. The Pleiadian said that parts of Turkey, close to the Caucasus Mountains, was once an ancient home for the honoring of the Mother Goddess, long before the Patriarchs came and took over. So there is an overwhelming amount of evidence that star races from the Orion Empire were here long before the Sirian Overlords came. Then, logically, honeycombs are connected to bees, so the term honey in the Bible would be occult symbolism for Orion as well. Even when you research old secret societies, and more recently, Freemasonry, you will find honeycomb symbols. Many Mystery Schools, before most of them were taken over by the patriarchal forces, were learning center where they taught the Religion of the Mother Goddess, another thing that has been confirmed by the Pleiadians over the years. Today, the fact that these secret societies were originally based on the Divine Feminine has been hidden from members of these societies. It's a well kept secret, because if that came out in public to a larger extent, it could be the beginning of the end for the male dominance on this planet. The only true magic left for people to explore at this time when comes to the Divine Feminine is certain forms of shamanism, where the shaman is bringing forth the 'Fire', the Feminine Energy, whether the shaman is a male or a female. All in all, honey bees signify immortality and resurrection. We all know that the male lion has a mane. The kings of old (especially the Merovingian Kings) knew that there is magick power in long hair, and so did the Vril girls, such as Maria Orsic, who were channelers of the Aldebaran Anunnaki back in the pre-Nazi days and during the time of WW II. ''Another great example is Samson in the Holy Scripture, who lost his great powers when he lost his long hair; a typical pagan story inserted into the Christian Bible. The long hair works as an 'antenna and can often help the person who knows their magick to connect to other dimensions and even the 96%, which is the Goddess Universe. The long hair also symbolizes the rays of the Sun; the Sun being worshipped as God in old, pagan religions, because the Sun gives life to everything on Earth, but also, the people of old knew that the Sun is a sentient being and our collective Oversoul of sorts, with whom they could communicate. This old wisdom is something we now today slowly start to rediscover. Long hair, both among males and females, is not only worn by humans here on Earth, but also by star beings, such as the Sirian Patriarchal Overlords, with their cat/wolf/reptilian/humanoid appearance, where the men often have golden, black, or red manes. Because of their canine/reptilian ancestry, they are hairy by nature, and the males have manes, just like the lions here on Earth. They often wear it long and locked and have long, braided beards. We humans, residing in a Living Library, where everything alive is seeded from elsewhere, may find it intriguing to think about where the bees, the lions, and the bigger cats and dogs originate from. The lion, here on Earth, is another symbol for royalty. You can see impressive statues of lions guarding the entrances to royal castles and are also prominent on shields and on Royal Family Banners. The lion represents the warrior aspect of the Mother Goddess, an aspect that the Sirian DAKH Warriors possess as well. In mythology, Sirius the 'dog star' follows the Mighty Hunter Orion, just like the Sirians used to follow the Mother Goddess of Orion before they rebelled (a few are still serving the Mother, but the majority don't). If we connect the bees to Aryan Royalty, we also need to connect the lion to the same, as they are a big part of royal symbolism. Also, in Anton Parks' trilogy, the Urmah race (which is a lion race), is an Orion warrior species. On the other side of the coin, the Sirians, ''represented by the banking families, such as the Rothschilds, have their Lions Club, and the lion and the eagle are often portrayed together in Rothschild emblems, as is the lion and the unicorn. The question some readers may ask is why, if the Universe is feminine, and females (both in the animal kingdom here on Earth, and theoretically in Orion, and in that case and in other places in the Universe) can reproduce asexually without a male involved, why are males needed at all in the Universe? Parthenogenesis is the scientific term for producing offspring without a male fertilizing the eggs of the female. the offspring will always be a copy, or a clone of the mother. Therefore, no diversity, and no real development. If a male is involved, it adds diversity to the gene pool, and can potentially strengthen the species in the long run. This, in extension, will benefit the survival of the species. Some reptiles - especially those who live on isolated islands, like the ancient komodo dragons - can reproduce both asexually and sexually by choice. And what about linguistic symbolism? Robert Morning Sky and Anton Parks, both having linguistic skills after have studied ancient languages for many years, have come to the same conclusion, independently of each other; the old Sumerian and Akkadian languages both originate from the stars. ''Morning Sky goes as far as to claim that the oldest language that can be found on Earth, from which most Earth languages today stem from, has its origin in Orion. It's a female language which he's learned, partly from listening to his grandfather's story about the ''Star Elder, but also as concluded after he'd studied the old languages in his own right. The many examples he gives in his different papers over the years show an amazing array of words and grammar; evidence that is hard to dispute. It definitely looks like he did his research. Anton Parks is not far behind. So, we can say with quite some certainty that beings from the Orion Empire have visited Earth in the past and left signs of their visits for us to explore, and possibly, their bloodline is still in the human gene pool today. But the traits of the Aryans are not dominant on Earth today, but the Sirian traits are. The Structure of the Orion Empire It's hard to find anything positive at all on these "blood-thirsty, man-eating, shape-shifting Reptilians" who are fighting with other races to take over the control of Earth. It makes us shiver almost by just hearing the word 'Orion'. According to the Ra Material the Aryans/xen beings the only' star race in present time'', able to occasionally penetrate the 'grid' that is surrounding Earth to keep negative ETs out, and that is inflicting with human business in a negative sense. The Ra collective is referring to the Aryans/Dark beings that previously controlled it as negative density beings. The amazingly bad reputation the Orion Empire has is mostly due to back-stabbing from Enlil. Because when we think about it, if the Universe is feminine in nature and the Orion Empire, led by the Queen, is embracing the Divine Feminine, the Religion of the Mother Goddess, why would she and her people be so monstrous? This is a Free Will Universe, and anyone can create as they please if they are ready to take the consequences - even war. when star races evolve in different star systems, they more often than not ask to become members of the Orion Empire because of its strength, its unity, peaceful nature, but also for trading benefits. The Orion Empire/Anunnaki Empire is perhaps the biggest Empire in business and trade in the Universe, if we are to refer to the size of the Empire, which is vast. It reaches far out from the star constellation of Orion, to other parts of the Galaxy, and further into other galaxies. '' So what are the requirements to join the Queendom of Orion? there doesn't seem to be a list of requirements, but it's quite obvious that the star race needs to have come to a stage in their development where their consciousness is high enough not to instigate war with other star races, and they need to abide to the Law of Free Will and the Law of Non-Interference. The latter is very important; it is not allowed by a star race to interfere with another star race's evolution(unless God says so). If they were to mingle with a race on another planet, they need to have permission to do so by the inhabitants on that world, and they need to abide to the rules and laws of that planet. Normally, contact is being instigated for trading purposes. If a star race breaks any fundamental rules, they are talked to and perhaps being warned, and if they repeat their habits, they will be excluded from the Empire. If they refuse, they will be forced to by the MAKH Warriors, whereby they usually leave. They are welcome back when they can show that they can follow the simple rules above. Being a member of the Orion Empire doesn't necessarily mean you have to subscribe to the Aryan Religion of the Divine Feminine, but once you join you normally have come to the conclusion already that this is the nature of the Universe, although it's not always the case. The Queen is apparently very liberate when it comes to both belief systems and how a star race wants to evolve. She doesn't interfere with any of that, having the understanding that each star race needs to develop in their own pace and in any direction they like, so long as it doesn't harm any other star race. Members of the Orion Empire that I have become aware of are star systems within Orion, Sirius, the Pleiades, and the Andromeda Constellation. This, of course, is a pitiful number when I know how vast the Empire is. However, membership world, like I said, include star systems in many other galaxies as well, such as our neighbor, the Andromeda Galaxy, a galaxy approximately twice as large as our own Milky Way. Every species is allowed to travel freely within the Empire and use the stargates and star highways as they please. To be able to use the galactic highways, the star race needs to be interdimensional and evolved enough to be able to nano-travel. there are no 3-D races in the Empire, because you need to have access to more dimensions than just the third to be able to interact with the more evolved beings within the Empire. However, a star race is normally not 'stuck' in one density or dimension for very long, as they are ''free to evolve without interference; it's just we humans and some other star races in a similar situation as ourselves who are 'stuck' in 3-D for a much longer time than we should. This doesn't mean that star beings who are multi- and interdimensional don't have bodies (although there are some who don't), but they have learned how to split their Fire and travel across space and time, independently from their 'physical' bodies. We learn in Metaphysics that the Universe supports the growth of consciousness and awareness. This is the common purpose with all universes as well, as far as I understand. The physical laws may be slightly different in different universes, and even in different galaxies, but the support for the increase of consciousness is probably common in all of them. We are not here to suffer, we are here to grow, although suffering is a part of our learning lessons at times, until we become more evolved and can more easily find solutions by exploring the Multiverse and its dimensions to find the best possible outcome. In the Queendom this is well known. One of the Queen's tasks is to see to that no one suffers when they don't have to. The philosophy in Orion empire is that there is no need for anyone to act out viciously on another. Everyone is treated equal and there is no hierarchy. When the implications and consequences of this is understood, a society emerges where each individual is helping their neighbor out whenever necessary. Here on Earth we speak of 'catalysts', and how we need a certain amount of 'darkness' to be able to see the 'light', but whatever the truth in that is, it doesn't apply once we become multi-d and interdimensional, which means that we first have to get out of the 3-D trap we so solidly sit in. Once we enter the ''''real' Universe, no such things as catalysts are needed; we always would look for the best possible outcome by exploring the dimensions. Sometimes they were subjected to invader forces who wanted to take over certain systems, and that's when they used their superior military force, something they have maintained since the ancient Galactic Wars. Alpha Draconis/Orion Group The parts of the Orion Empire ruled by the Sirian Lord Enlil became the Draconian-Orion/Dark morpher empire Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information Category:Orion empire